


Mitsuki's Sick Day

by Penner Jones (pennerjones99)



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Dreams and Nightmares, Feel-good, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Medical Trauma, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sick Character, Sickfic, Team Bonding, sick snek boi, snek boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennerjones99/pseuds/Penner%20Jones
Summary: Boruto and Sarada arrive for a routine mission one morning shortly after the end of the Hashirama Cell arc and are told by Konohamaru that they're mission has been assigned to another team because Mitsuki is ill. Since they now have the day off, Boruto and Sarada decide to surprise Mitsuki by coming to his house to look after him while he's sick.*I do not own Boruto: Naruto Next Generation. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Ukyo Kodachi**Story cross-posted on Wattpad
Relationships: Mitsuki & Uchiha Sarada, Mitsuki & Uchiha Sarada & Uzumaki Boruto, Mitsuki/Uzumaki Boruto, Uchiha Sarada & Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 21
Kudos: 83





	1. Under the Weather

Boruto and Sarada were racing to the mission office to see who could get there first. They burst through the doors, still running top speed, which garnered some odd looks from the shinobi milling around the lobby.

Sarada slid smoothly to a stop right in front of Konohamaru Sensei and Team 10, who were standing near the reception desk. Boruto tried to stop just as smoothly, tripped over his own feet, and fell flat on his face.

"Very smooth," Inojin said dryly.

"Oh, shut up," Boruto said, getting up and dusting himself off. "Where's Mitsuki? He's usually the first one here."

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you guys about," Konohamaru said. "Turns out Mitsuki is feeling under the weather today, and this mission really requires a full team. Therefore, our mission is being reassigned to Team 10."

"Ehh?!" Boruto and Sarada said in unison.

"So, we're stuck with the mission now? This was supposed to be our day off. What a drag," Shikadai said.

"Shikadai, show some sympathy! It's not Mitsuki's fault that he's sick," Moegi Sensei said.

"Right, sorry," Shikadai said.

"Isn't it a bit unusual though," Cho Cho said. "I mean, I don't ever remember Mitsuki getting sick."

"Well, he's not fibbing, if that's what you're thinking," Konohamaru said. "He contacted me this morning, and he didn't sound too great. So, anyway," he clapped his hands, "Team 7, you can go. I'll debrief Moegi and Team 10."

"Right!" everyone said.

***

Ten minutes later, Boruto and Sarada were walking together down the Main Street towards their respective houses.

"I'm worried about Mitsuki," Sarada said.

"Eh? Why? He's probably just got a cold or something," Boruto said.

"Boruto, Mitsuki is a synthetic human, remember? I don't think he can even get colds."

Boruto put a hand on his chin. "Good point..." He scratched the back of his head and looked off to the side, "dammit, now you've got me worried too. Do you think we should check in on him?"

"I think that would be wise. Maybe we could bring over a care package or something; knowing him, he probably doesn't have much in the way of food or comfort items around his house."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Boruto asked excitedly.

***

About an hour later, Boruto and Sarada arrived at Mitsuki's apartment, several parcels tucked under their arms. Sarada rang the bell.

There was no sound of movement inside for a couple minutes. Boruto was about to suggest that maybe Mitsuki was asleep or had gone down to the corner store when they heard the deadbolt click and the door cracked open. Mitsuki's glowing golden eyes peered at them from inside the darkened apartment.

"Surprise!" Boruto and Sarada said in unison.

"We heard you weren't feeling well," Sarada said.

"So we brought a bunch of stuff over to help you feel better!" Boruto said.

The door opened farther to reveal Mitsuki wrapped in his blue comforter. He looked exhausted, and there were dark bags under his eyes. He squinted in the sunlight.

He smiled weakly at his friends. "You guys are such good friends. Come on in."

Mitsuki stepped out of the way to let his friends inside. The usual bare, grey walls and tile floor of Mitsuki's apartment greeted them. The bed was without covers, as Mitsuki was currently using them to make himself a human burrito.

Sarada made some room on top of Mitsuki's set of shelves and put down the basket she was carrying and started taking stuff out of it. Meanwhile, Boruto presented Mitsuki with a lunch bag with the Uzumaki crest on it.

"We brought all sorts of stuff: blankets, tea, games, comfy pajamas, and my mom made congee for you!"

Mitsuki smiled gratefully and slipped a pale hand out of his blanket cocoon to take the lunch bag. "Thank you."

"Boruto, don't make him unwrap it. Give it to me; I'll heat it up along with the tea. Mitsuki, why don't you go put on the pajamas that Boruto brought and go back to bed," Sarada said.

"Why did he bring pajamas?" Mitsuki asked, cocking his head.

"We know you don't own any, and sleeping in day clothes when you're sick sounds super uncomfortable," Boruto said.

"You guys are so thoughtful," Mitsuki said with a genuine smile that seemed to warm the room.

Boruto's cheeks reddened.

Mitsuki handed the lunch bag to Sarada, who handed him the parcel containing the pajamas. He then shuffled over to the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

Boruto stood near the window awkwardly, unsure what to do with himself. After a moment, he scurried over to the bed and started making it, so it would be ready when Mitsuki returned.

Just as Boruto was finishing up and the smell of congee was starting to permeate the apartment, the bathroom door opened again, and Mitsuki shuffled out. He was wearing a pink tee shirt and navy blue capri pants, both of which had clearly come from Boruto's dresser. He was humming happily and kind of hugging himself.

Sarada smiled to herself. He was so obvious.

"Thank you for making the bed, Boruto," Mitsuki said.

Boruto looked up abruptly from smoothing the covers and blushed. He scratched the back of his head. "Eh, no problem."

Sarada chuckled to herself. They were both so obvious.

Boruto help Mitsuki get situated under the covers as Sarada poured hot water from the electric kettle she'd brought. Soon she had the steaming bowl of congee and a mug of tea all set neatly on a little wooden tray. She couldn't help but roll her eyes and smile as she listened to Boruto ramble nervously.

"Do you need anything? Water? Another blanket?"

"Having you close is all I need," Mitsuki said with a bright smile.

"Eh?!" Boruto's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

Sarada laughed at Boruto's shocked expression. "Food's ready!"

Boruto looked slightly relieved at Sarada's interruption. She walked over to the bed and set the tray down across Mitsuki's lap.

He smiled up at her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Sarada said. "Before you start eating that, would you mind if I take your temperature? I want to make sure that you're not so sick that I have to call my mom or something."

"Of course," Mitsuki said.

Sarada rifled through one of the parcels they'd brought and retrieved a thermometer. Mitsuki allowed Sarada to stick the thermometer under his tongue as he hummed appreciatively.

Boruto marveled at how still Mitsuki sat while waiting for the results. Whenever Hinata took Boruto's temperature when he was sick, he always got scolded for fidgeting.

The thermometer beeped, and Sarada looked at the little screen. "Well, your temperature is normal, so that's good."

"Mmm," Mitsuki said, "I suppose it is."

"Do you know what you have?" Boruto asked.

"I have a theory, but it's nothing you guys need to worry about. I'm mostly just tired."

"All right," Boruto said, looking less than convinced.

The trio spent the rest of the afternoon playing card games, taking turns reading stories to each other, and fussing over Mitsuki. He seemed to enjoy the attention, particularly from Boruto. 

Around sunset, Sarada glanced up from the round of Shinobi Bout they were playing and noticed the time. "Oh! I need to get going. I promised my mom I would help with dinner tonight. Will you be all right if I leave, Mitsuki?"

"Mhmm, I'll be fine," Mitsuki said, "I've got Boruto here."

Boruto's cheeks flushed, and he looked away, pretending to be fascinated by something on the far wall.

Sarada chuckled. "When does your mom expect you home, Boruto?"

"Oh, uh, well...she doesn't. I mean, I told her I might stay the night--to keep Mitsuki company, ya know?" Boruto said.

"I would like that," Mitsuki said, smiling brightly.

Boruto blushed red as a tomato at that. 

Sarada laughed again, "Well, you boys have fun. Don't keep Mitsuki up all night, Boruto."

Boruto rolled his eyes. "All right, Mom."

Sarada laughed and left, shutting the apartment door behind her.


	2. Closer Than Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sarada leaves, Boruto and Mitsuki settle down and go to bed. However, Mitsuki has a nightmare which brings to light some recent events.

The boys played another round of cards before switching to Boruto's hand-held video game. Mitsuki watched Boruto play for a while, then Boruto handed him the console and showed him what to do. Mitsuki played for a while with Boruto watching over his shoulder.

Before they new it, three hours had passed, and it was pitch dark outside. Boruto had started to nod off on Mitsuki's shoulder about half an hour before. Mitsuki was enjoying watching his Sun sleep more than the monster fighting game they had been playing together.

Mitsuki's gaze drifted down to his Sun again, and his opponent killed him, causing the console to make a loud GAME OVER sound effect.

Boruto jerked half-awake and sat up. "Huh? What happened?"

"Oh, I lost the game," Mitsuki said cheerfully. "If you're tired, Boruto, perhaps we should go to bed."

Boruto yawned hugely, "Yeah, probably a good idea. Sarada did say not to keep you up all night."

"Mhmm," Mitsuki said.

Boruto went to get ready in the bathroom, while Mitsuki laid down and pulled the covers up to his chest.

Soon, Boruto returned and grabbed his pillow out of the overnight bag he'd brought. "I can't believe we've been friends so long, and I've never slept over here before. I mean, you stay over at my house all the time, but it never occurred to me to stay over here. But anyway, uh, where do you want me to sleep?"

"You can join me if you want," Mitsuki said.

"Eh?!" Boruto turned beet red, "What do you mean 'join you'?!"

Mitsuki turned on his side to face Boruto looking confused. "I meant you can share my bed. There's plenty of room, and it would be more comfortable than the floor."

"Ohhhh, that's what you meant!" Boruto looked relieved.

Mitsuki looked more confused. "What did you think I meant?"

Boruto blushed red all the way to his ears. "Uh, nothing! Forget I said anything!"

"All right..." Mitsuki said, still looking confused.

He shifted his pillow over to the left side of the bed to make room for Boruto, who, after turning the lights off, climbed in and positioned himself and his pillow on the very edge of the right side of the bed so as to give Mitsuki plenty of room.

Mitsuki lay facing his Sun, while Boruto seemed to be looking at something very interesting on the ceiling. Eventually, both boys fell asleep.

***  
Fragments of memory rose and fell in the darkness.

Mitsuki was in the forest fighting Deepa.

Boruto's voice called his name.

Deepa's declaration, "and the expedition's almost over."

Boruto's limp body in his arms.

Blue tongues of flame licking his face and body. Power surging through him in great waves.

The desperate flight through the forest and across the desert. Sarada and Boruto in his arms, their pulses growing weaker with each passing second.

His insides burned. He could feel his organs shutting down. He wasn't going to make it.

Darkness punctuated with brief flashes of light and voices that had no sense or meaning.

He had failed.

Boruto and Sarada were gone.

Boruto was gone.

Cold. He was so cold.

He couldn't move.

"Let me die!" he wanted to scream. "He's gone! Let me die! Please, let me die!"

His parent's cold voice pierced the darkness. "All this trouble to save those two children. Was it worth it?"

Boruto's voice calling his name.

"Mitsuki!"

He couldn't move.

"Mitsuki!"

Cold. He was so cold.

***

"Mitsuki!" Boruto shook his shoulder, finally jerking Mitsuki awake.

"Boruto!" Mitsuki sat up abruptly, winced, and clutched his head as pain stabbed through his skull like a hot spike.

"I'm right here, Mitsuki! Are you all right?"

Mitsuki shook off his lingering grogginess and focused on Boruto. His golden eyes scanned his Sun up and down as he remembered where he was.

They were in his apartment in Konoha. Boruto was sleeping over to keep an eye on Mitsuki because he hadn't been feeling well. Boruto was fine; he had recovered from the injuries Mitsuki had been dreaming about months ago.

Mitsuki immediately felt calmed by his Sun's presence. His warm, glowing presence eased the pain behind his eyes and made the fatigue he had been fighting all day abate some.

Then Mitsuki realized Boruto was holding a hand to his left eye and that it was swelling.

"You're hurt," Mitsuki said, closing the space between them to get a better look.

Boruto started to protest as Mitsuki prized his hand away but seemed to freeze, his eyes locked on Mitsuki's chest, his not blackened eye widening. Mitsuki noted this but didn't think anything of it, as there were more pressing matters at hand.

Mitsuki noticed that the tips of his own fingers had sharpened into claws that were slowly shifting back to his normal, rounded fingertips. He also realized that the shirt he was wearing was torn, and he was covered in a cold sweat. 

He'd been tearing at his chest in his sleep again. He must have hit Boruto in the eye with his elbow when he was thrashing and had torn the shirt Boruto had lent him.

The little calm he'd felt earlier was now replaced with crushing guilt. He'd hurt his Sun.

"I'll get a cold compress," Mitsuki said, hastily disentangling himself from the tangled blankets and hurrying to the bathroom where he kept his medical supplies.

He returned moments later with a disposable cold pack and climbed back onto the bed to gently applied it to Boruto's eye. Boruto gently nudged Mitsuki's hand out of the way and took over holding it.

Mitsuki sat back on his heels, his insides worming with guilt. Boruto must be angry at him for hurting him and ripping the shirt he'd lent Mitsuki; it was all he could think of that would explain his Sun's stony silence.

It hadn't been Boruto's imagination. He stared in shocked silence at Mitsuki's exposed chest. The moonlight coming in through the sliding glass door illuminated an ugly, white and pink scar marring the center of his visible skin, right along his sternum.

That hadn't been there before, Boruto was certain. And it looked like it extended way past what he could see.

"Take off your shirt," Boruto ordered.

"Huh? Oh...okay," Mitsuki said, his voice thick, as though he might cry. He stripped off the ripped pink shirt and tried to hand it to Boruto.

Boruto immediately tossed the shirt to the side and reached out to touch Mitsuki's chest, his mouth falling open in horror.

The scar was even worse than he'd thought. Mitsuki's chest was split in a straight line down the middle all the way from the top of his sternum to a couple inches above his navel, where the scar curved and split off across both sides of his stomach.

Mitsuki sat frozen, his mind a whirlwind of emotion. Boruto was angry, but he'd thrown the shirt Mitsuki had ripped aside. Now his Sun was touching Mitsuki's chest so tenderly. What was going on? What was upsetting him?

"Who did that to you?" Boruto snarled.

Mitsuki started, his eyes snapping up to meet Boruto's. "What do you mean?"

"What do I--?! That huge scar on your chest! Where did that come from?! Who did that to you?!" Boruto cried.

Mitsuki looked down at his chest, his eyes widening as if he was seeing the scar for the first time. He pointed at his own chest. "This is what you are upset about?"

Boruto grabbed Mitsuki's hands in his own. "Mitsuki, when you were sleeping, you were moaning and clawing at your skin. You...you..." Boruto looked like he might cry. "You kept saying you wanted to die, Mitsuki. I-I know you dream about things that really happened to you, so...w-what happened to you...?"

Mitsuki sat back on his knees, his mouth open in a little o. It took him a moment to seemingly gather his thoughts. "I thought you were angry at me for hurting you and tearing your shirt."

"What? No! I'm worried about you! You were moaning about wanting to die and--" Boruto gestured helplessly at Mitsuki's scarred chest.

"The scar is from my organ transplant surgery, but I am fully recovered. I was not dreaming about that."

"ORGAN TRANSPLANT SURGERY?! WHEN DID YOU HAVE ORGAN TRANSPLANT SURGERY?!" Boruto practically jumped on top of Mitsuki, grabbing his shoulders, his eyes widening in horror.

"Oh, did I not tell you?"

"NO, YOU DID NOT TELL ME THAT! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!"

"It was after our first fight with Deepa. I used a technique that caused some of my organs to fail. It is okay though, my brother, Log, donated his to me, while he received the organs my parent was cultivating for me a month later. We are both perfectly healthy now."

Boruto's mouth gaped open. His hands were frozen on Mitsuki's shoulders.

Mitsuki cocked his head. "Boruto?"

After another moment of frozen horror, Boruto's chin dropped to his chest; his shoulders slumped. "W-Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I returned in the heat of battle, and it didn't seem relevant at the time."

"Mitsuki! You're my friend! My shinyu! We're supposed to tell each other everything!" Boruto cried. "I've been so worried about you! First you disappear, and I hear you were badly hurt, then your arm got blown off helping me kill Deepa, then you're moaning about wanting to die, and I just learn about this...!"

"Boruto..."

"Mitsuki...I...I care about you...a lot." Boruto said, squeezing Mitsuki's shoulders. "It hurts me to hear that you want to die...why would you want that? Don't you care...about...about...?" Boruto trailed off, fat tears rolling down his cheeks.

Mitsuki sat frozen for a moment, staring in shock. Then he bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Boruto...I didn't mean to upset you..."

"Why? Why do you want to die, Mitsuki? W-What made you feel that way?" Boruto's hands dropped into his lap.

"I was dreaming about when I thought you and Sarada had died...I couldn't imagine life without you, Boruto; you are my Sun." Mitsuki forced a smile.

Boruto was rendered speechless yet again. His cheeks grew pink with blush. He focused on the one part of that he could process. "Y-You thought we were dead...?"

Mitsuki nodded. "Yes, but now I know you are alive and well; I do not feel that way anymore," Mitsuki said. He reached out to touch Boruto's cheek. "I do not want to die anymore, Boruto--not now that I am back at your side."

"Mitsuki..." Boruto put a hand on top of Mitsuki's and leaned into his touch. 

Mitsuki's heart was pounding. He had the overwhelming urge to do something he had been longing to do for a very long time.

Mitsuki met Boruto's eyes and cautiously started to lean towards his Sun.

Boruto's heart was pounding. Mitsuki was leaning towards him, his golden eyes asking permission to do something Boruto had only dreamed of them doing. Before he even realized he was doing it, Boruto leaned in to meet him, his eyes fluttering closed as he did.

They're lips touch, gently, pressing together for only a few seconds before Mitsuki pulled away. His hand was still cradling Boruto's cheek.

"Mitsuki..." Boruto said breathlessly, renewed tears leaking from his eyes. "If you ever feel like that again, I want you to tell me. Please, I can't...I can't imagine living w-without you, Mitsuki." 

"Boruto..." 

"Promise me, Mitsuki...please," Boruto's eyes were wide and pleading. 

"I promise, Boruto," Mitsuki said. 

Boruto wrapped Mitsuki in a tight hug and quietly cried into his shoulder. They stayed like that for a long time. 

Eventually, once Boruto's quiet sobs had finally calmed, Mitsuki broke the embrace. "It's very late, Boruto. We should probably go back to sleep," Mitsuki said quietly.

Boruto nodded silently.

Mitsuki picked up the forgotten cold compress and pressed it into Boruto's hands. "How is your eye feeling?"

"Oh, uh, it's fine now, thank you," Boruto said quietly, reapplying the cold compress to his black eye.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," Mitsuki said, looking down at his hands in his lap.

"It's totally fine! It was an accident. Don't worry about it," Boruto said. "Come on, let's go back to bed." 

"Of course, my Sun."

Boruto laid down, and Mitsuki gently tucked him in, then slid back under the blankets himself.

"Mitsuki?" Boruto said after a couple minutes of silence.

"Hmm?" Mitsuki said.

"Are you...feeling okay? You're sick after all, and I feel like I, well, you've been taking care of me tonight, and I'm supposed to be taking care of you and, well..."

Mitsuki chuckled, "I am feeling much better now, Boruto." After a moment, a little color rose in Mitsuki's cheeks as he said, "Though, there is one thing that would make me feel a lot better."

"What's that?" Boruto asked breathlessly.

"Would you cuddle with me?"

"Sure," Boruto said quietly. He shifted closer and drew Mitsuki into his arms and gently rubbed his back. "How's this?"

Mitsuki's heart pounded, and a sense of quiet calm came over him. He buried his face in Boruto chest, inhaling the scent of his Sun and reveling in the feeling of his hand gently massaging his back. He nodded, too overjoyed to speak.

As Mitsuki lay in Boruto's arms, the last remnants of his headache melted away, and his draining fatigue shifted into normal, peaceful sleepiness. He soon drifted off into a dreamless sleep. 

Boruto didn't think he would ever sleep again. His mind was racing. Had they really...kissed? Had that actually happened? 

He looked down at the pale boy sleeping in his arms and couldn't help but smile, but at the same time, anxiety was crushing him. How long had Mitsuki been suffering in silence? Boruto had promised him he would be a better friend after their time in the Land of Earth, but finding out he had wanted to die after their first fight with Deepa had shaken Boruto to his core. 

He tried to comfort himself in the feeling of Mitsuki's warm body huddled against him. But all these worries tumbled over and over in his head until he finally slipped into a fitful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because the boys decided to end it like this, Chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Resolving Tensions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boruto wakes up in Mitsuki's bed and is very confused as to how he got there. After memories from the night before surface, Boruto goes to get some air and think over his new revelations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The final chapter! Hope it doesn't disappoint. :)

Boruto was the first to wake up the next morning. He squinted against the bright sunlight pouring into the room. The first thing he realized was that he wasn't in his bedroom. He was laying on his side facing a mostly empty room and a door. He quickly remembered that he was in Mitsuki's apartment and sleeping in Mitsuki's bed.

Suddenly, Boruto was intensely aware of Mitsuki's bare chest pressed firmly against his back. One of Mitsuki's arms was curled around his side and holding his chest, pinning their bodies together.

Boruto's sleepy mind struggled to remember how in the HELL he'd gotten into this situation...not that he was upset about it.

He couldn't help but notice that every inch of his back was touching every inch of Mitsuki's front, and their hips fit together perfectly. He could feel Mitsuki's hair tickling his neck and his breath against his ear.

Boruto's heart was racing, and he could feel himself blushing like crazy, especially once he realized he was actually enjoying this.

As his frenzied mind searched for answers as to how he had wound up in bed with Mitsuki, memories of the night before began to surface. His thoughts quickly began to spiral through everything that had happened, but one memory stood out above all else--Mitsuki had wanted to die.

Unwarranted images of a life without Mitsuki flooded Boruto's head, choking him. He needed air.

Carefully, Boruto slipped out from under Mitsuki's arm and got out of bed, grabbing yesterday's clothes from where he'd stashed them the night before.

Despite his careful attempt not to disturb him, Mitsuki stirred. "Boruto?" He asked sleepily.

"I'm here, Mitsuki," Boruto said softly, trying to keep the tightness in his throat out of his voice.

"Are you going somewhere?" Mitsuki asked sounding concerned.

"I'm just gonna grab us some breakfast from Thunder Burger. I'll be right back."

"I'll go with you," Mitsuki said, moving to get up.

"No! I mean, no, it's okay. You should try to get a little more sleep, since you weren't feeling well and all. I'll be right back, promise."

"Okay, Boruto," Mitsuki said with a smile before settling back in bed.

Boruto finished tying his sandals and got up, his head still spinning. He walked over to the bed and pulled the blanket up over Mitsuki's exposed shoulder. The other boy smiled up at him gratefully.

"Be back soon," Boruto whispered.

Boruto was out the door and down the stairs to street-level within moments. His feet automatically carried him toward Thunder Burger at a run.

His mind was still going over and over the previous night's events, so he didn't see Sarada until he ran headlong into her.

"Ow! Boruto! Watch where you're going!" Sarada yelled, stumbling back.

"Morning to you too, Sarada," Boruto mumbled, rubbing his head and glancing up at her to make sure he hadn't knocked off her glasses or anything.

Sarada huffed. "Good morni--what the hell happened to you?"

Boruto self-consciously touched his black eye and looked at the ground. "It's nothing."

Sarada's face turned into an evil smirk. "So, things get a little rough with Mitsuki last night?"

That turned out to be the wrong thing to say. All the emotions that had been whirling around in Boruto's head surfaced, and he burst into tears.

Sarada's mouth dropped open in horror. She grabbed Boruto's shoulders. "I'm sorry! Oh my gods, I'm so sorry! What happened? Are you okay? Is Mitsuki okay? What happened?!"

From what Sarada could gather from Boruto's mostly incoherent babbling, under hysterical sobs, was it had something to do with Mitsuki, but unfortunately, she could only make out every third word or so.

"Come on, let's get off the street. Where were you headed?" Sarada asked, taking Boruto's arm. 

Sarada managed to make out the words "breakfast" and "Thunder Burger" between hiccuping sobs.

Sarada put her arm around Boruto's shoulders and led the sobbing boy as quickly as she could to Thunder Burger. She sat Boruto down in the most secluded booth and went up to the counter.

She returned moments later with a glass of water and some napkins.

She handed the napkins to Boruto who took a couple to dry his eyes and blow his nose.

Sarada offered the glass of water. "Here, drink this, take a few deep breaths, and tell me what happened," she said.

Boruto took the water and took a few small sips. He managed to get his hyperventilating under control enough to say, "W-Well, M-Mitsuki and I, we g-go to bed right? And e-everything is fine. Then I get w-woken up by M-Mitsuki smacking me in the eye with an elbow and—"

"Wait, wait—hold up! Mitsuki hit you?! Mitsuki?!"

"W-Well, it was an accident. See, we were sharing the bed and h-he had a nightmare, and—"

"Oh thank the gods," Sarada sighed, looking relieved.

"Do you wanna know what happened or not?" Boruto asked angrily. He still had tears in his eyes, but he looked a little calmer.

"Sorry, go ahead," Sarada said.

"So Mitsuki has this nightmare, and I wake him up and I see this HUGE scar on his chest. And when he was sleeping he was all moaning and clawing at his chest with literal claws! H-He—" Boruto started crying again, "he kept saying he wanted to die, Sarada...M-Mitsuki w-wanted to die when h-he th-thought we were dead cause of Deepa. H-He said h-he doesn't feel that way anymore, b-but I just can't s-stop thinking about it. He wanted to die..." Boruto covered his face with his hands and started sobbing again.

Sarada sat back and sucked on her teeth trying to process what she'd just been told.

She slid around to the side Boruto was sitting on and rubbed his back. "Hey, hey, it's gonna be okay. He said he doesn't feel that way anymore, right? So there's nothing to worry about."

"But what if the feelings come back? I made him promise he'd tell me, but what if he doesn't? He didn't tell us he had literal organ transplant surgery because it 'didn't seem relevant,' so why would he think something like that was worth mentioning?" Boruto slammed his hands on the table. "Mitsuki always suffers in silence! He never thinks his problems are important enough to tell us about! He gets all worried about giving me a black eye but not the fact that he had a horrible nightmare on top of being sick! It drives me crazy! Why won't he tell me anything?! It's like he doesn't think I'd care if he was gone!"

Boruto lay his head on the table and sobbed.

Sarada continued to rub his back. "Oh, Boruto..." Her heart broke. She hated seeing her teammate suffer like this, and it sounded like there were some important things she needed to discuss with Mitsuki.

Once Boruto's sobs had calmed to a quiet hiccup, Sarada squeezed his shoulder. "I'm gonna go order okay? Do you want your usual?"

Boruto nodded, his face still on the tabletop.

Sarada got up and went to the counter. A few minutes later she returned with a large paper bag and two drink cups.

"Do you want to eat yours now, or...?"

"No, I promised Mitsuki I'd be right back. You know how he's been since we got back from the Land of Valleys," Boruto said quietly.

Sarada chuckled. "Good point, if we wait any longer he might try to file a missing persons report."

Boruto laughed half-heartedly. He got up and took one of the drink cups from Sarada.

The two ran back to Mitsuki's apartment building and were at his door in record time.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sarada saw Boruto try to force a smile but ultimately let his shoulders slump. She patted his back comfortingly and knocked on the door with her other hand.

Mitsuki opened the door seconds later. He was fully dressed in his usual outfit and looked positively radiant compared to how sickly he'd been the day before.

"There you are, Boruto, I was getting worried," Mitsuki said with a smile. "Oh, hello, Sarada."

"Morning, Mitsuki," Sarada said. "Sorry Boruto took so long to get back. I ran into him on his way to Thunder Burger and we got a little side-tracked."

"Ah, I see. Come in."

Boruto and Sarada stepped into the apartment. Sarada plopped the Thunder Burger bag down on top of the set of shelves next to the electric kettle she'd brought over the previous day.

"All right, I got a Super Spicy Habanero Breakfast Burger for Boruto, a 'whatever Boruto's having' for Mitsuki with an extra side of scrambled eggs..."

The two boys took the burgers as Sarada pulled them out. Boruto turned red when she said Mitsuki's order, while Mitsuki hummed contentedly.

"...and finally, an Original Breakfast Burger, no tomatoes, for me."

Sarada plopped down crosslegged, leaned back against the shelving unit, and unwrapped her burger. She watched the boys out of the corner of her eye as she ate. Her heart sank.

Boruto was staring at the floor in front of him and nibbling at his burger half-heartedly, while Mitsuki seemed to have picked up on Boruto's distress and was watching him openly with a look of deep concern.

"Is something the matter, Boruto?" Mitsuki said after a long moment of tense silence.

"Everything is fine, Mitsuki," Boruto said in the least convincing tone Sarada had ever heard.

"Boruto, did I do something to upset you?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Mitsuki's brow creased further, and Sarada realized she had to intervene fast, or this could turn out badly.

"Mitsuki, can I talk to you privately for a minute?" She asked.

Mitsuki did not look happy to leave his Sun, but he reluctantly followed Sarada out onto the balcony.

"Sarada, why is Boruto upset?" He asked the moment the sliding glass door closed behind them.

Sarada bit her lip. She couldn't think of a way to tell him that wouldn't upset him; she'd come to realize Mitsuki was very sensitive about anything to do with Boruto years ago. "He's...a bit concerned about something you said last night."

Mitsuki's shoulders slumped. "So, it is my fault."

"No, Mitsuki, it's not your fault. It's just, hearing something like that from your best friend can be very upsetting, and Boruto might need some time to process it—that's all."

Mitsuki looked even more upset. "I knew I shouldn't have kissed him. Now he probably doesn't want to be my Sun anymore..."

Sarada's jaw dropped. "Wait, you guys kissed?! When did this happen?!"

Mitsuki looked confused. "Last night...isn't that what Boruto is upset about?"

"What? No, he didn't even mention that! You guys kissed?! It's about time!"

"He didn't mention it...?"

"No, Boruto is upset because you were talking about wanting to die. He's super worried about you."

Mitsuki's eyes widened in understanding. "I see! But I told him those thoughts were gone, and I would tell him if they came back. Why is he still upset?"

"Like I said, hearing something like that is tough to swallow. He'll move past it I'm sure," Sarada said. Then she smacked Mitsuki's arm playfully. "Now, tell me about the kiss. How did that happen? What did you guys say to each other? How did it feel?"

Mitsuki smiled and his eyes took on a dreamy quality. "It was wonderful, and Boruto even agreed to cuddle with me afterwards."

Sarada let out a happy little shriek. "He did?! Oh my gosh, congratulations, Mitsuki! I'm so happy for you!"

Mitsuki smiled weakly. "I...don't know if he feels the same way though."

Sarada put a hand in his shoulder. "Mitsuki, Boruto let you kiss him and cuddled with you...I think he feels the same."

Mitsuki brightened. "You really think so?"

Sarada squeezed his shoulder. "I—" Something over Mitsuki's shoulder caught her attention. She whipped open the sliding glass door. "Hey! Just where do you think you're going?" She called to Boruto who had a hand on the exterior door handle.

Boruto winced. "I-I think I should go..." he pointed weakly at the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Sarada marched back into the apartment, grabbed Boruto by the shoulders, steered him over to the bed, and sat him down.

"Sarada, what—" 

Sarada took out her grappling rope and wrapped it several times around Boruto's ankles and tied the other end to the bed frame.

SARADA, WHAT THE HELL?!" Boruto cried.

He scrambled for the rope around his ankles, but Sarada slapped his hands away. "Try to untie that rope, and I will hog-tie you to the bed," she said, poking Boruto in the chest. "You and Mitsuki are going to stay right here and talk things out. I'll be back in an hour.

Sarada headed for the door. Mitsuki stood by the balcony door looking extremely taken aback.

"Sarada!" Boruto yelled.

She blew a kiss over her shoulder. "Have fun, boys! You can thank me later!" The door slammed shut.

Boruto and Mitsuki shared a nonplussed look in the silence that followed Sarada's unusual departure.

Boruto looked down at his bound ankles and flopped back on the bed dramatically. "Dammit, Sarada, way to make this weirder than it already was."

Mitsuki sat down on the bed next to Boruto and allowed himself to flop backwards so they were both laying staring at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry I upset you, Boruto," Mitsuki said, "I didn't realize what I said in my sleep would have so much affect on you."

"Why do you keep doing that?!" Boruto snapped.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Mitsuki asked turning over to look at Boruto and propping himself up on one elbow.

"Why do you keep apologizing for things that aren't your fault?! It's driving me nuts!"

Mitsuki's face crumpled.

"No! No! Not like that! I still like you, promise! I just...I want to understand why...ugh!" Boruto covered his face reddening face with his hands. "I'm such an idiot."

"You're not an idiot, Boruto," Mitsuki said.

"Yes, I am!" Boruto grabbed his pillow from the previous night, put it over his face, and groaned into it.

"Boruto, what is upsetting you?" Mitsuki asked, lifting the corner of the pillow. "What is it you want to understand?"

"You, Mitsuki. I want to understand you," Boruto said. He sat up, removing the pillow from his face and hugging it to his stomach. "I want to understand why you never think you're important enough have your needs addressed; why you constantly put yourself in danger and get hurt for me of all people..." Boruto let the pillow fall off the bed and rolled to face Mitsuki, cupping the other boy's chin in his hand. "...Why you don't understand how dark the world would be without you..."

"Boruto..." Mitsuki said, staring deep into his Sun's shining blue eyes.

Boruto's voice became breathless as he continued, "Why looking at you makes my heart race; why I want to kiss you every time I look at you; why your every touch drives me crazy..." Boruto caressed Mitsuki's cheek, leaning closer to him, his eyes growing glassy as if he were in a trance. "...why I care about you so much more than anyone else I know..."

Mitsuki's eyes fluttered closed as Boruto pressed a soft kiss on Mitsuki's waiting lips. After a moment, they separated just enough to look each other in the eye, their noses almost touching.

"Why I think I'm in love with you..." Boruto whispered, losing himself in Mitsuki's golden gaze.

"Boruto..." Mitsuki whispered. His eyes filling with tears.

Boruto panicked. "Oh my god! I'm sorry! Please, don't cry!" Boruto tried to wipe away Mitsuki's tears with his thumb, but Mitsuki caught his hand and held it in both of his.

"It's okay, Boruto...I am..." Mitsuki sniffed, "I am happy...I never thought I would..." he wiped away a tear that escaped and rolled down his cheek. "I want to kiss you so much right now."

"Well, then kiss me, dammit," Boruto said eagerly.

Mitsuki laughed and leaned in. The boys shared a passionate kiss, allowing themselves to get lost in each other.

But as all good things must end. The boys separated when Sarada barged in a little while later.

"Oh good, I see my plan worked," Sarada said smirking. She walked over and cut Boruto loose.

"Shut up," Boruto muttered, rubbing his ankles.

Sarada laughed. "Team 10 is back from their mission. They invited all of us to hang out in Senju Park. You two lovebirds wanna come, or should I leave you to your canoodling?"

Boruto turned bright red. "Sarada!"

Mitsuki laughed, "We'll be right there."

Sarada left, laughing, leaving the door open behind her. Boruto and Mitsuki laid a gentle kiss on each other's lips one last time, then, hand in hand, followed Sarada outside, shutting the apartment door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! And thanks so much to @aki133 for all the help with this fic. This story totally blew up, and I am shocked. :D I'm so glad so many people like this. I hope you'll consider dropping a comment and/or a kudos if you haven't already. Thanks so much for the support!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic! Please, leave a kudos and comment down below to let me know what you think. I value any feedback, and thank you for the support. :D


End file.
